My place or yours?
by The Captains Girlie
Summary: The Doctor can save the world and Rose can love; together they make a great team. But something is troubling The Doctor- Can Rose help him? Fluff and Drabble- one shot fic. Was bored and inspired! Is set somewhere between one of the episodes in series 2


_**My place or yours?**_

Rose knows the Doctor is subtle. Not only is he subtle, he's clever too. And if there is one thing the Doctor really can do, apart from save the universe, then it's hide his true feelings. The Doctor always puts up a barrier, a blockade, a façade to mask his true emotions. The ninth regeneration was less subtle about his mysteriousness, always casting questions off with a shrug or funny look, but the tenth has a skilful way of changing the subject or answering without emotion. But Rose has travelled with the Doctor for a long time, and if there is one thing _she_ can do, it is love; love the Doctor, know the Doctor, be there for him when he needs her. Now is one of those times.

They are sitting in the control room of the TARDIS, side by side on the chairs. Rose turns to look at The Doctor. "What's up?" she asks. The Doctor snaps out of his daydream and shrugs the question off before changing the subject.

"Where to next then Rose? How about Laddajerri? It's this planet where everyone can morph into anything they like, and when I say anything..." he trails off and puts his waving hands by his side as Rose approaches him and places hers on his shoulders. She looks at him intently; all of the over-enthusiasm wipes off his face in a second.

"I just… I mean I…Never mind" Rose takes this to mean that he will tell her in his own time. He usually does. Most of the time.

Ruining her train of thought, the Doctor skips, no seriously he _skips, _down one of the TARDIS' long, unknown corridors. A few seconds later he returns, greeting a baffled Rose. He waves a CD in front of her face. **"101 love songs- to get you in the mood"** it proclaims. Rose stifles a laugh. "101 love songs?!" The Doctor just winks at her in return. He climbs hastily up a ladder, and looks round behind a pillar and seems to press a button. Nothing happens. The Doctor looks confused and tries again. By this point Rose is giggling uncontrollably. The Doctor ignores her, carrying on and grabbing his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. He switches it on and points it behind the pillar. He turns it off and puts it back into his pocket. He tries the button again and this time a tray opens. He inserts the CD and climbs back down the ladder to join a discombobulated Rose. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Aerosmiths "I don't wanna miss a thing" blurts out into the TARDIS. The Doctor saunters over to Rose and puts his arms around her waist, she then responds, if a little hesitantly, by putting hers around his neck. They sway to the music, with their heads on each others shoulders.

When the chorus kicks in, The Doctor pushes Rose away from his shoulder, taking her hands in his and miming the words to her, with huge emphasis and hyperbole.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, _

_I d__on't wanna fall asleep,_

'_Cause I'd miss you, baby,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will n__ever do  
I'd still miss you, baby,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

When the song finishes, Rose's heart melts; in a good way. She can feel herself welling up, tears in her eyes due to the beauty of the moment and the song. She looks at The Doctor, a solitary, silent tear streaking down his face. His beautiful face; His bright brown eyes, freckly nose and rosy cheeks. She can't help but to stare at his lips. Before she knows what is happening, The Doctors lips are descending fast towards hers and within moments they are snogging. They finally brake apart, chests heaving up and down, and the Doctor turns away from her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…I just couldn't help it you're…" he trails off for the second time that day. Rose places a caring hand on his shoulder and spins him round.

"It's OK" she says, "I wanted it too. Infact you probably don't know how long I've wanted to do that for"

"Really?"

Rose can feel a blush rising up in her cheeks. "Yah huh" The Doctor laughs in response.

"Me too" he giggles. They laugh until their sides hurt for a few minutes, before passion takes over and they are kissing again. The doctors hand finds the curve of her back and the back of her neck. She has his face in her hands, feeling some slight stubble; which, to be frank, turns her on even more. "At some point, I'm gonna have to stop for a breath", thinks Rose. "But I also want to stay lost in this moment forever. Oh cliché- now I'm quoting the cheesey love songs!"

When they eventually break apart, they look at each other, before The Doctor brakes the silence with a grin, asking; "My place or yours?"


End file.
